The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a blower assembly for one or more electronic devices.
Modern computing systems generate heat during operation. The heat may affect certain platform components of a system, and is therefore generally required to be dissipated or removed from the system. Heat generated by the computing system may be limited or reduced using various thermal management techniques and/or heat dissipation techniques. For example, heat generated by a processor may be dissipated by creating a flow of air using a fan or blower. Further, various platform-level cooling devices may be implemented in conjunction with the fan or blower to enhance heat dissipation, such as heat pipes, heat spreaders, heat sinks, vents, phase change materials or liquid-based coolants.
Traditional blowers used in portable computing systems generate a flow of air from an inlet parallel to the axis of rotation (e.g. the axial direction) to an outlet substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation. This may be problematic in notebook computers, for example, because these traditional fans require inlet gaps above and/or below the fan housing. Because of the size constraints of a notebook computer, the cooling capacity of traditional systems is thermally limited by the size of fan that can be accommodated inside a notebook computer housing while allowing sufficient space for inlet gaps above and/or below the fan housing. Furthermore, the form factor of notebook computers continues to decrease in size, resulting in less available space for cooling components. Consequently, a need exists for improved cooling techniques for notebook computers.